1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly to an improved ion conductive material for an active material to be used in a secondary battery.
2. Description of the prior art
Currently, a negative electrode having carbon compositions for a secondary battery using lithium provides certain advantages. For example, such secondary battery has a higher capacity than a Ni-Cd battery. Although carbon compositions using lithium have superior discharge capacities in comparison to Ni-Cd batteries, this advantage is limited due to the use of +1 lithium ions. Also, such secondary batteries can discharge for a long period on one charging; therefore, they are energy-saving batteries.
However, in order to achieve superior characteristics, a secondary battery having an even higher capacity is needed.